The Return of Axel
by aliprat13
Summary: This story is set as if Axel has returned at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE GAMES UP TO 2* There are no yaoi pairings in it either. Rated T for all the wholesome violence!
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'SNOTE!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Ok I have never done this before and I do write some but no too much so pleeeease keep that in mind. I am a huge Axel nerd! Don't like it then get off my story! I was in tears at his death (I know! I cry about lots of sad stuff I was sobbing at the end of Titanic). I feel that within the next few games he will be back as Lea or someone but I would prefer it to be Axel so that's what I wrote. It is mainly from his view with a few things thrown in there. I also want to keep you updated on kingdom hearts news at the same time. All the news will come at the bottom cause I am constantly searching for good rumors and interviews. Thanks for coming and please comment! If you comment you get a cookie!<strong>_

**This Story Has NO yaoi pairings so get over it!**

Its funny ya' know. I never considered Twilight Town as my home, but somehow this was where I always ended up. Going on missions here most of the time. Eating ice cream with those kids...Roxas and Xion. It all comes back to me in pieces now. I opened my eyes. Did I really? The last time I had opened my eyes was as I watched Sora leave to find Kairi after I had put in all my strength to save him. I knew he was Sora, but I also knew he was Roxas too. I sat up using my arms to prop up my back and to see I was at the same place I had died at. Betwixt and Between. It was an ugly, sad, and dark place. My fate and destiny had all played out here, but why was I back. I felt my chest and found it true that I was alive and breathing but there was something else there too. I could feel what seemed to be a beat in my chest. A heart? I was a nobody so how could I have a heart. I gasped as it beat inside my cheat and then rubbed a hand through my red spiky hair to make sure I was me.

I looked up to see a bright light that stared at me. I stood up and felt a little wobbly and stared at my organization coat. I didn't know any other clothes in my life but for some reason I felt out of place in this hated coat. I wobbled through this light and found myself in Twilight Town at the top of the tower. I stood there staring at the edge where I sat and where my two friends had sat long ago. It must have been forever ago. I felt my face wet from something. It was what they called "crying". I gasped at the wetness and wiped it away before sitting down on the edge just like I had done before.

"You're my best friend Axel." I heard in my ear and turned quickly to where Roxas had sat and said that to me long before. I almost saw a faint image of him there but shook my head to wipe it away. I heard a voice and I could swear it was there. It sounded like a girl...almost like Xion or Kairi. "Go find them Axel." It whispered in my ear and I flinched but stood up almost falling off the ledge. I had to find Sora and maybe even help him in some way.

_Ok yes it was short but it is sort of the prologue thing. This is to get you interested so you come back for more!_

**_********NEWSTIME********_**  
><em><strong>Ok from a recent interview, the creator of Kingdom Hearts stated that they are working on 3 more games after Birth By Sleep. These games include 3DS,Kingdom Hearts 3, and the rumored Birth By Sleep 2. He also stated that this is a Saga and this is the Xhenort Saga, and there may be more. After this he said Sora will always be the main character forever. So there you go all the news for now!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of Axel**

**Chapter 2: This is going to be harder than we thought...**

**_*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>Ok my dear fans! Since the last chapter was a short proluge i added the second chapter the same day! This story is also on my account of but i had like 4 view and FanFiction is more popular so i thought i would add it here so more people can enjoy it! News comes at the bottom and I cant wait to get my first views! I havent played Birth by Sleep or recoded so please dont spoil anything for me! My PSP is broken so i havent gotten the cash for a new one yet so i can conquer Birth by Sleep. Thanks for listening to my stupid yammering! P.S there are a lot of details about the looks of the Castle That Never Was in this chapter but i feel they are important.<em>**

Axel walked through Twilight Town and looked side to side to absorb the familiar surroundings. "This is going to be harder then I thought." He muttered as he walked into the woods in front of the old mansion. I guess if Sora is anywhere it would be the Castle That Never Was, thought Axel as he shrugged. He summoned a dark corridor and strode through it and into the Castle where he used to live. The castle was cold and emptier than usual. "Wow. Talk about empty." He smirked as he walked through the halls to his room. The door was a jarred slightly, just the way he left it. He pushed in and sighed as he saw the room untouched from when he left. The bed was messy as usual and on his nightstand was the envelope with a popsicle stick in it that read "Winner" on it that was left by Roxas. The small trash been was empty except for a few popsicle sticks that he had eaten alone on the clock tower without Roxas. Axel sighed and left the cold and lonely room towards Roxas's room. He stopped and hesitated before slipping inside. The bed was made well since Roxas was somewhat of a neat freak and the room looked as though nobody had lived in it for years.

Axel strode into the Gray Area and almost expected Saix to sneak up behind him and assign him a mission. The room looked just like it had been left, boring and dull. Axel remembered where Demyx would lounge everyday and where Saix stood in the center. There was some sort of a butt groove in the couch where Demyx had sit. Axel chuckled looking at it and smirked "Demyx." He looked out one of the walls of windows but couldn't see Kingdom Hearts floating above. " Sora has already been here." Axel announced as if someone was there to listen. "Well I guess its time to check the worlds..." Axel sighed and droned off. He summoned a dark corridor and walked into it, leaving a distant past behind.

Axel really hadn't been to Hollow Bastion much but when he appeared there he could sort of recognize it. The town square was empty as the day begin. Axel was startled as some sort of security system zapped the air beside him. "What the hell was that!" He spat out and jumped away. Axel heard footsteps and was startled by a voice behind him. He turned expecting to see a person near his height but only a duck in a top hat only 2 feet tall. "Who might you be?" The duck demanded. "The names...Axel." Axel piped. "I'm am Scrooge. What do you want?" He finished in an irritated tone. "I am looking for a kid named Sora. You know, poofy pants and somewhat of a bed head?" Axel finished and scratched the back of his head. Scrooge pondered the details a moment and smiled. "I have seen that boy. He would be hanging around Leon." Scrooge finished coming closer to Axel to look him up and down. "Where would I find this guy Leon?" Axel asked following Scrooge with his green eyed gaze. "Over at the community security base." Scrooge smirked. "Just go through there and into the only door there is." Scrooge smirked and chuckled. For some reason this Scrooge reminded Axel a lot of Vexen.

Axel nodded and walked in the direction Scrooge had pointed and found himself in an area with one door on the wall. "Guess this is the place." He smirked and knocked on the door. He was confused to hear lots of loud crashed and thumps as somebody scrambled to the door. A man with a long white beard and dressed like some sort of wizard opened the door and leaned out until he was an inch from Axel's face. It was too close for comfort and Axel stumbled backwards to get away. "Um hello. I am Axel and I am looking for someone called Sora." He muttered as the man leaned back and stroked his beard. He whipped around and yelled "Leon there is a man here that is asking for Sora!" The man gestured for Axel to come in. Axel slowly stepped in and looked around the small room with a large computer, a bed, and many stacks of books.

Axel stopped once inside and closed the door gently behind him. Leon turned from the wall on the other side of the room and gasped as he saw the black coat that he remembered from when Sora first came to Hollow Bastion. These men were the ones trying to stop him. Leon pulled his gun blade and held it up pointing at Axel who stepped back confused. " Hold on buddy. I'm not who you think I am." Axel announced. "I know exactly who you are! You are part of Organization 13!" Leon retorted stepping closer. "I am looking to help Sora! I need to find him and tell him what next he has to do in his journey!" Axel explained as Leon slowly lowered his gun blade to his side. "Yeah that bad guy Xemnas that Sora took out? Well he is not really gone but coming back and I have to let Sora know or it will be too late!" Axel finished and sighed. Leon nodded. Axel's story was true on how Sora had destroyed Xemnas but nothing seemed to ever completely end with these villains.

"Do you know where Sora is?" Axel asked once he had gotten his breath back after his speech. Leon looked down to the floor in thought. "He went to The World That Never Was and found Riku and Kairi. I don't know where he is now though." Leon admitted. "I do know that King Mickey should know where he is for sure." Leon said as he looked up to lighten the mood. Axel nodded, he knew who Mickey was and he definitely knew where to find him. "How are you so chummy with Sora." Leon asked in a sarcastic tone. "I was friends with his nobody before. I sort of helped him in a battle too." Axel admitted and scratched the back of his head which ruffled his red mane. "Sora had a nobody….I totally forgot about that." Leon mumbled and leaned back onto the wall. Merlin sat watching the two converse. "Oh a nobody do you say?" Merlin intervened. Axel turned to him and nodded.

"I suspect since you were in Organization 13 that you are also a nobody?" Merlin finished coming closer to Axel. Axel swallowed and nodded. "A nobody is a being without a heart right?" Leon asked. Merlin turned to Leon and nodded furiously. Leon looked at Axel in a sort of amazement. To think he was standing in a room with a person who didn't have a heart. "Who might your true self be?" Asked Merlin with great interest now. Axel looked to the floor almost as if he had truly forgot. Had he really? Axel swallowed and searched in his past memories. "I was called….Lea."

**_******KINGDOM HEARTS NEWS AND RUMORS!*********  
><em>****_There hasnt been much news about upcoming Kingdom Hearts lately ,but i know that in Kingdom Hearts 3DS there will be all new Disney worlds and there will also be Traverse Town and "Radiant Garden." A new Disney world has been announced to be The Hunch Bask of Notre Dom (Idk how to spell it XD). I feel that the singing world of Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts 2 was just awful and dont say "It had a good story" or "The musicals were fun." because we both know they were torture and brought the game down to a more kiddy level ,but that is just my opinion (and many other peoples) but the amazing ending to Kingdom Hearts 2 and that epic Secret Ending repaid for the awful singing in Atlantica. Well there is your update and thanks for reading my junk! I LOVE COMMENTS!_**


End file.
